The present invention is directed to an appliance for disinfecting hand-held devices having surfaces that are contacted manually when the device is in use
Even in the cleanest environments, many kinds of microbes will begin to multiply on surfaces and sometimes reach harmful levels. If these contaminated surfaces are touched by individuals or contact everyday products, the transfer of microbes begins, resulting in cross-contamination. Pathogen bacteria, such as Staphylococcus aureus, including methicillin resistant staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) and Escherichia Coli, can be spread via cross-contamination, leading to infection and illness.
The increased use of cell phones, pdas, tablets, and other hand-held devices by patients, visitors and healthcare workers in healthcare facilities suggests the need to disinfect and prevent pathogen growth on these devices to reduce cross-contamination and possibly the incidence of hospital acquired infections.